Legend of Spyro and Mathius
by Nightshift the Dragon Shifter
Summary: "Every ten generations, a rare Purple Dragon will be born And will direct the fate of that era. Every one hundred generations, a rare Darkness Dragon will be born of light and direct the purple dragon to its chosen path." Join Mathius as he adventures with Spyro to learn who he is but the is Darkness is approaching and Mathius doesn't know that he is closer to it than he thinks.


**Prologue**

"**Every ten generations, a rare Purple Dragon will be born**

**And will direct the fate of that era.**

**But every one hundred generations, a rare Darkness Dragon will be born of light**

**And direct the purple dragon to its chosen path.**

**Whether it is to his/her righteousness**

**Or to his/her destruction.**

**A darkness is rising from the ashes of old and returning**

**And only a young Purple Dragon and a young Darkness Dragon**

**Can stop this evil and bring peace to the realm.**

**This is a new beginning for the two**

**This is the Legend of Spyro and Mathius**

**A New Beginning"**

The Temple was quiet, nothing to disturb the hatchery of the hundred brood of eggs laying on soft cushions. But there was one egg that was different from the rest. It was a Purple egg. The guardian of fire, Ignitus watched this egg in pride but there was also another egg that he was watching as well. It is a normal black egg but within it were two hatchlings, and one of them was the ancient Darkness Dragon, the only dragon that can control both dark elements, Shadow, Fear, Poison and Wind, and the light elements tainted with darkness, Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Earth. And the ancient power, Corruption, a force that gives extraordinary abilities but corrupts the mind of those who wield except for the creators of the power, the Darkness Dragons.

Ignitus looked at the egg and saw the egg glow revealing the two unhatched hatchlings but one of them was generating the glowing dark purple hue. "It seems you can't wait much longer now, it seems." Ignitus chuckled when the egg seemed to respond to him and turned to the purple egg once again. Everything was fine until an explosion was heard. Soon Volteer, the guardian of lightning, showed through the temple doors. "Ignitus! The Dark Master's army has come. Take the Purple egg to safety I will take the black egg." Ignitus nodded in determination and took the Purple Egg out of the temple. While Ignitus took the egg to safety, Gual appeared and pulled out his sword. "Destroy all the eggs but the black and purple one! Our master demands it!" The apes that followed him pulled out their swords and started destroying the eggs. When one of the apes was about to destroy a cluster of eggs until it was suddenly frozen solid revealing the guardian of ice, Cyril. "You have made a mistake coming here apes!" He roared and started firing ice at the incoming apes. One by one the apes became impaled by the ice spikes until one ape, a bit taller than a regular grunt, jumped over the spikes and struck the ice dragon making him stumble in mid air. The ice guardian grunted in pain and surprised of how one measly ape caused him to stumble and with such force. The ape in question smiled under his silver mask. "Ah one lowly ape made you stumble? That must be a big blow to your pride, 'Master' Cyril." The silver-masked ape mocked. Cyril widened his eyes in realization on the ape and replied, "So the legend of the 'Silver Hunter' is true then. Your skills in both combat and tactics are admirable it is ashamed that you are with the dark master's armies." The ape nodded in confirmation and raised his silver sword to the ice guardian. "I am commander Draq and I asked of you to surrender the eggs to my custody. I will make sure that some of the eggs will survive. No unhatched creature should be destroyed but saved." Draq spoke in determination. Cyril was surprised by the sincerity and determination of the ape but because of his pride he won't believe it. "I will never surrender nor give the eggs to an ape like you!" Cyril yelled shooting ice towards the ape commander. Draq deflected the ice spikes away and sighed sadly. "Then the eggs will be destroyed and you will fail as a guardian. Goodbye Master Cyril."

With those last words Draq narrowed his eyes and step back with his blade being surrounded by a mysterious dark energy. **"Let the Corruption send you to a safe place."** Draq spoke with darkness flowing through him. With one slash before Cyril could react he disappeared in dark energy. Draq sighed before he dodged a hit from Gual's blade. "YOU IDIOT! Now the dragon that survives won't able to gain Cyril's ice energy because he's dead!" Gual snarled throwing another swing but Draq dodges easily. Draq hated Gual but he knew he had to follow orders until his true master rises again. "My king, Cyril is alive. I sent him someplace where he won't be a problem for us and when he comes back it will be too late." The silver armored ape replied to his king. Gual snorted in annoyance and walked away towards a black egg. The egg glowed in dark purple revealing two hatchlings inside. Gual smiled in triumph until Draq spotted Ignitus entering the temple with shock and horror in his eyes. Draq looked around and saw why and felt a deep sadness. 'These poor hatchlings. Once my true lord rises we will make sure none of this happens again. I swear it.' Draq promised in his mind and retreated with Gual and the black egg but he noticed something missing. "Wait where is the purple one?" Draq whispered to one of his loyal shadow-light apes so Gual and his loyal minions won't hear. The ape slowly shook his head. "We don't know but at least that one survived. It's too bad about the others though. I wish we can just kill Gual for what he forced us to do!" The ape growled. Draq put his paw on his friend. "Patience my brother. I also share your anger but he and Malefor must not know of our allegiance to the Darkness Dragon. So we must do as they say for now." Draq sternly but softly said to his friend. "Do you think that the Darkness Dragon is in that egg?" One aped asked. "I have no doubt but we must be careful. He might not become corrupted but he can still be tortured to submission. We must be there for him and his sister." Draq said and made his apes quiet for no more questions but he had some of his own. How did he know the Darkness Dragon was a boy? How did he know his unhatched lord has a sister? He answered these questions with the most determination ever. 'Because he is my true lord and my allegiance is to him and only him. May his shadow walk in the light.'

**Chapter 1**

"**The Darkness Dragon does not walk alone**

**For he has his faithful followers at his side**

**They will fight**

**They will die**

**They will sacrifice their lives for his lordship**

**He is the true lord of darkness that walks in light**

**They are his followers who walk in his shadow**

**They are the shadows within the light**

**They are the Shadow Light**

'For generations, the Shadow Light have been within the dragon realms ever since the first Darkness Dragon has appeared. The legend of the Shadow Light has been told through many different stories from scary bedtime stories to prophecies but the true story comes from the legend of the Darkness Dragon and her followers, the Dark Knights. After the first Darkness Dragon vanished mysteriously, the Dark Knights swore to uphold their lord's ways and through a ritual of blood they swore loyalty to their lord once her descendants returns and became the mysterious clan, the Shadow Light.' The silver ape closed his journal, passed from his family through generations of loyalty, and hid it in his secret drawer underneath his floor and went to the throne room.

"DRAQ! Where are you!?" He heard Gual roared in anger. "You called my king?" Draq bowed but wanted to cut Gual's head off. Gual snarled and growled like he was in pain until Draq found that Gual was missing his eye. "The egg has hatched but we found out that there were two dragons instead of one. As you know we only need one to help free our master but one of the dragons was more aggressive while the other was terrified with the former defending its sibling and clawing my eye out and ate it while chuckling." Gual informed his second in command hiding his fear of the aggressive hatchling. Draq was surprised by this information and a bit hesitant. "It ate your eye while chuckling?" Draq asked slowly. Gual nodded. "It chuckled like our master did when he had a plan in place. It was dark and it terrified my subjects. I believed that we didn't just found a dragon to help us free our master but also the Darkness Dragon as well." "Do we know anything about them?" "The terrified one is a female while her sibling is a male. They both have black scales and red underbellies. The female has bright emerald eyes while the male has a more darker color but the same color. The male also has marking of the Darkness Dragon on him signifying what he is. As for their elements they will both have dark elements once the ritual is ready." Gual explained further but Draq wasn't listening when the word ritual was heard. "What ritual my lord?" Draq asked hiding his fear.

"The ritual to turn the dragons to our side. Even if the ritual fails to turn the Darkness Dragon we will have his sister in our control and will use her to submit him to us." Gual smiled until a terrible screech was heard and the sound of an ape being choked to death. Both Gual and Draq shivered but with different reasons. Gual shivered in fear of the hatchling while Draq shivered in anticipation of his lord's power. Gual turned to the silver ape and gave an order to recover the hatchlings and raised them until the ritual is complete. The silver aped nodded and headed towards the hatchery and found a disturbing sight. Three apes were on the ground motionless around a pedestal with two hatchlings snarling at the other apes who try to grab one of them but the more aggressive hatchling snapped his fangs on the ape's hand and tore the limb from its owner's body leaving another bloody body on the ground. The silver ape snorts in amusement of the other apes stupidity and yelled in authority. "Leave us! I will deal with the hatchlings." The apes snarled in objection but Draq stood up straighter clearly standing more above them and snarled. The apes grunted in nervousness and left the room. Once the apes left and no more interruption, Draq turned towards the hatchlings who was staring at him in curiosity.

Draq stepped forward but the male hatchling growled warningly and Draq put his knee down and bowed surprising the male to squeak in confusion. "Hello young master. I am Commander Draq of the dark master's armies but I am also a general of the Shadow Light and your faithful servant, my true lord." Draq spoke with loyalty to the hatchling but was confused. 'Why is this strange creature on his knees? Why isn't it grabbing sister and me?' the male hatchling thought why tilting his head in confusion until a squeak from his sister interrupted his thoughts and turned to his sister who was also staring at the strange being. Draq saw the confusion of the hatchlings and started to explain the best he can. "You see young dragons you are special especially you my lord. You are too young to learn yet but in time you will understand when the time comes." The hatchlings looked at each other and back to the ape and squeaked. Draq was about to reply until he remembered that the hatchlings didn't had any names. "Hm, you will need names. Delis and Nott perhaps?" The male hatchling snarled in disgust and threw a rock at the ape which impacted in his forward. "OW! I guess not. Ash and Nocturnal?" Draq asked in pain. The hatchlings thought about this but the female shook her head alongside her brother. Draq rubbed his chin until he found a perfect name for them. "Mathius and Cynder." Draq smiled when the hatchlings squeaked repeatedly in excitement. Draq stood up and the squeaking stopped with the newly named male, Mathius growled and put his wing over his sister, Cynder, protectively. Draq sighed and pulled out a stick of meat. The smell and sight of the meat made the hatchlings drool and out of nowhere they pounced causing Draq to scream out of fright and in surprise before falling down with two hungry hatchlings on top of him. "Well this will be interesting," said a downed Draq before the hatchlings ripped the meat away from his paws. "Hey! Bad dragons." Cynder smiled innocently before sticking her tongue out at him while Mathius tried to hide the piece of meat behind his back but failed miserably and decided to eat it but a squeak from his sister made him share his meal. 'He's very powerful and extremely aggressive but he shows a deep love for his sister. I will do all I can but I fear what the future lies.' Draq thought to himself until he was interrupted by Mathius who put his paw on Draq's leg and tilted his head curiously and Draq felt a presence in his mind that sounded like, 'your not the only one' but Draq shook his head and picked up the hatchlings, who allowed him to carry them, and proceeded to his room.

4 Years later, Mathius waits in silence sitting perfecting still with his eyes closed but he soon smirked when he sensed his sister nearby. Cynder stalks sneakily towards her brother but a tilt of his head and movement of his mouth showed her she has been detected and quickly after realization she pounced. Mathius was still but when he felt his sister pounced he opened his eyes quickly and smacked his tail at his sister but Cynder dodged the attack and flanked at his side and attack only for his wing to knock her back away and he tackled his sister in just a second later t. "aww is my 'baby' sister trapped under her big brother." Mathius mocked his sister, Cynder. Cynder glared at her brother and yelled, "We hatched from the same egg and are the same age!" "I opened my eyes, first." Mathius simply said. "BY A SECOND!" Cynder then smiled getting a nervous laugh from her brother not liking her smile. Cynder then put her paws on her brother's sides and started tickling. "NOOO! HAHAHAHA! S-STOP I-IT! HAHAHA!" Mathuis laughed being knocked down but Cynder continued his torture. "COOCHIE COOCHIE COO! WHO'S A GOOD BOY! YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" Cynder mocked her laughing brother until he started tickling her making her squeal. "HAHAHA! B-Brother HAHAHA S-STOP! I-I'M S-SORRY! HAHAHA!" Cynder laughed trying so hard not to cause a- "*Hiccup* OH COME *Hiccup* ON!" Cynder hiccuped. Mathius loved his sister being tortured and chuckled. "I warned you what happens when you laughed so much Hahaha! Ha, *hiccup*...seriously? *hiccup*" Cynder laughed at her brothers misfortune but that changed when Gual found them. "YOU MISERABLE HATCHLINGS!" Gual roared. Cynder froze in fear and terror while her brother growled threateningly at the giant ape. "Don't you dare growl at me, Whelp! I am Gual, king of the apes and loyal servant of the Dark Master and it is time for the ritual to begin!" Gual snarled. Mathius froze stopping his growling remembering a memory from his and his sister's caretaker.

'When the ritual is ready, you will have to be strong not for yourself but for your sister as well. She will fall in the darkness and will become a puppet and slave to Malefor but I believe you can resist and have some influence on her but not much. Remember this Mathius, once the ritual is complete ...you and your sister will never be the same again.' Draq told his young lord and wished him good luck before disappearing in the night. Mathius growled and yelled, "NO! YOU WON'T TAKE U-" but he was interrupted when a purple sphere from Gual's scepter impacted his scales and knocked him out and before blacking out he sees his sister knocked out by Gual and seeing his disgusting smile. When Mathius woke up, he found himself surrounded by dark purple crystals and sees his sister right beside him. "CYNDER! SIS! YOU OK!?" Mathius yelled worriedly causing a gasping Cynder to wake up. "Yeah I'm alright. Where are we?" Cynder said before the crystals around her and her brother started glowing and humming loudly. Mathius turned to his sister in terror and yelled while running towards her, "Cynder!" before he could reach her sister the crystals threw purple lightning and impacted him and Cynder. "AHHHH!" Mathius and Cynder screamed in pain.

Mathius was surrounded by darkness and he heard a voice in his mind saying that he belongs to him now. 'You are mine now.' "No I do not!" Mathius tried to resist but it was getting harder to not black out from the pain both physically and mentally. 'Maybe I should just let go. Just give in.' Mathius thought but a new voice was heard but it was a female voice. 'You will give up like that? Mathius, my child you are stronger than this.' she said. Mathius thought hard trying to recognize the voice but he got nothing. "Who are you?" he asked in pain. The voice laughed and the sound of it gave peace to his mind. 'I am the first of the Darkness Dragons. Your ancestor and eternal mother my mortal child.' "What? Me and my sister doesn't have a mother only a father figure." Mathius said trying to understand but the pain in his head tripled. 'But you do my child. I'm not your real mother but I considered all of the Darkness Dragons my children and they considered me their mother since I can never die since I'm trapped within their souls.' Mathius was shocked of this information but the voice put him at ease. 'I didn't mean to frighten you Mathius. It is a shame I can't join the rest of my children and fellow ancestors in the heavens but I am contented. I will tell you more later but you have to past this first.' "I can't resist him!" I yelled in pain. Mathius felt his bones break and felt himself getting bigger losing more of himself until his ancestor spoke. 'You are right. You can't resist the darkness because it is part of everything and instead of resisting you embrace it and take its power for your own. Why do you think they called us Darkness Dragons?' Mathius realized she was right, he has the power to control the darkness within him. With new determination, Mathius closed his eyes and allowed the darkness into his mind and body shaping his form to a darker version but before it was about to take his mind completely, Mathius opened his eyes revealing his pupiless glowing black eyes and trapped the darkness into his spirit. 'WHAT!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" The Dark Master roared in confusion and pain. Mathius growled and said one thing demonically. **"Because I am a Darkness Dragon and THIS. BODY. IS. MINE!"** Then Mathius forcefully took the Dark Master's influence upon him and destroy the link to his mind entirely. Mathius woke up when he felt himself fall to the ground and found the crystals surrounding him completely gray and he realized that he absorbed the crystals power during the ritual and lifted his paw to his face only to find that he didn't just absorbed the crystals but it changed his physical form as well but before he could see more of himself he black out.

"This is disappointing." Gual said seeing the hatchling unconscious. Gual stared at the unmoving hatchling and unsheathed one of his swords and smiled. "Have pleasant sleep dragon." Gual snarled and lift his sword above him ready to kill the unnatural creature then swung down. Only for a sharp tail to block it from a few inches from Mathius snout. Gual turned towards the one who dare stop him only to see the enraged, cold eyes of Cynder, his new slave. When the ritual was complete, the young 4-year-old Cynder transformed into a darker and corrupt version of adult dragoness. Cynder was larger and had a longer neck, a long and lean body, larger wings, and a more pointed, adult looking face with an additional pair of horns can be seen growing on her cheeks to join her existing six horns. Cynder stared into Gual's eyes angrily and coldly even though she is loyal to him now, she will not allow him to harm her brother. "You would dare hurt my brother?" she spoke venomously into Gual's snout. Gual was angry that somehow that Cynder resisted the darkness and snarled. "Why are you stopping me!? You serve me and the master now!" Gual roared. Cynder stared at him blankly and responded with loyalty. "Of course I serve you and our master." Then her personality changed greatly. "But Mathius is my kin, blood, and twin and I will kill you, our master, and everyone in this world to protect him because there's something you can't take from me or him. Our attachable, unbreakable, devoting love for each other. You want your assassin? You want your master break out of his astral prison? Then DO. NOT. HARM. MY. BROTHER!" Cynder roared scaring a few apes into running away. Everyone was silent until Draq returned for his report and upon seeing Cynder he froze in shock staring at her new form. "What are you looking at ape!?" Cyder replied coldly when she caught Draq staring at her. Draq ignored her and started looking around. "Where is Mathius?" he said in concerned but a snarl from Cynder stopped him. "That is none of your concern!" Cynder growled but she soon calmed down. "But since you were his and my caretaker, he is unconscious and I will appreciate it if you could take him to my quarters. Understood?" "'Were?'" Draq asked suspiciously. Cynder smiled coldly and said, "We don't need your service and I don't trust you to keep him safe. So you can go now and I changed my mind I'll take him to my quarters." Cynder then set her jaws on her brother's neck gently and lifted him up and started towards her quarters.

Once Cynder gets to her personal quarters she gently sets her brother down onto her giant bed and layed down with him. Cynder looks into Mathius's unconscious face and smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry brother. You tried everything you could to keep my light in but it wasn't meant so. You are the only thing that keeps me to have hope now." She said nuzzling her brother until Mathius woke up suddenly and screamed in fright upon seeing Cynder's monstrous form. Mathius tried to run but he felt his limbs on fire and screamed in pain. Cynder looked at her brother sadly and walked towards him slowly clearly seeing the fear in her brother's eyes and he started shaking terribly. "C-C-Cynder? W-What d-did th-they d-do to y-you?" Mathius whimpered in fear unknowingly releasing his corruptive powers. Cynder thought quick to calm him down to avoid hurting himself. "It ok Delis. Just calm down." Cynder said using her brother's nickname. Instead of calming down, Mathius got angry and his powers spiked erratically. " YOU KNOW I **HATE THAT NICKNAME!"** He roared demonically at the end. Cynder was shocked of her brother's outburst and became frozen when she looked into her brother's eyes. Mathius eyes were cold, angry and above all glowing pure black.

Mathius and Cynder didn't say a word but just stared at each other until Mathius shook his head in confusion and asked, "W-what happened?" shocking Cynder more until she remembered the words Draq told her like he told her brother. 'you and your brother will never be the same again.' he told her. Cynder then realized that the crystals that her brother absorbed didn't just gained him the crystals dark energy but also made him mentally unstable. Mathius continued to look around in confusion and asked Cynder in surprised, "Woah sis! How you get here and how did you get. So. BIIIIIG!?" Cynder's jaw dropped to the ground in bewilderment. Did he… "Brother what do you remember?" Cynder asked hiding her fear. Mathius thought about it but when he did everything was blank. "I….I don't remember anything except when we played with each other an hour ago." he hesitantly answered. He did ...he lost his memory. 'How much did the ritual affect his mind!? The ritual should've just influence him to be darker but it made his mind unstable instead!' Cynder thought aggressively until she felt something on her back and found her brother crawling on her back. "Get off." Cynder asked her brother annoyed. Mathius shook his head and said, "I want to check out your body. What's wrong with that?" "Your a pervert." Cynder said blankly. Mathius tilted his head in confusion. "What's a pervert?" he said innocently. Cynder jaw dropped again but shook it off remembering that she and her brother are 4-years-old. 'Wait. How do I know what a pervert is? Well my master can't have a general with a hatchling's mind so I guess he made me smarter.' "Who is your master, sis? He sounds fun!" Mathius yelled excitedly. 'HOW DID HE KNOW!?' Cynder thought panicky. Mathius then spoke in confusion. "I don't know. I just look at you and wanted to know what you were thinking and then bam! Thoughts are no longer secret." he said at the end. Cynder was worried not just her brother reading her mind but what her master will do to him. She shivered imagining the terrible things her master will forced her brother to do. She can't allow that but he's stuck here and there's no way he can survive alone unless ...the shadow light perhaps can help. And she knows exactly who to see.

**Chapter 2**

"**The Darkness Dragon holds great power **


End file.
